


Release

by ladystark25



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo massages Phasma, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystark25/pseuds/ladystark25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me if it hurts.”<br/>“It doesn’t. It’s perfect!”<br/>“I’ve never massaged anyone before.”</p><p>Phasma/Kylo pairing. Lots of smut. Kylo massages Phasma after a hard day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Release**

 

Captain Phasma had a very stressful and tiring day and when she finally returned to her room, she went straight to the shower. She loved her work and she was proud of her position in the First Order, but every now and then she just got really tired at the end of the day. It didn’t diminish her accomplishments, she knew that, but as a leader she didn’t have the luxury to sit back and relax, even for a day, and pushing herself too hard took its toll on her body.

When she got out of the shower naked, she was delighted to find Kylo Ren sitting on her bed. Her face brightened up when she saw him and he kissed her gently as she joined him on the simple bed. This was what she needed: to relax in his arms. He must have sensed how tense she was so he had her sit in front of him and insisted on massaging her back.

At first he was very focused on easing her strained muscles with long strokes on her back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed how her stiff joints relaxed under his big, strong hands. Though her pale, soft skin covered a very muscular and powerful body, he was careful not to put too much pressure on her back. He didn’t know how much strength he should apply and her reactions confused him. He got gentler or even stopped every time he heard her hiss or moan.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

“It doesn’t. It’s perfect!”

“I’ve never massaged anyone before.”

“You’re doing great. Your hands feel wonderful! I’m only moaning because I’m enjoying it.”

“Really?”

“Really. You’re not going to break me. Don’t worry, baby!”

“All right.”

Encouraged by her words, he worked his hands harder on her back, looking for tense knots with his thumbs. Every time he found one, he rubbed it, slowly kneading the stiffness out of the muscle. Phasma felt her body relax and she could only moan in pleasure as his deft fingers relieved those painful spots. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the massage the leader of the Knights of Ren was giving her. When he was done with her back, his hands moved to her shoulders and neck where he did the same. She could feel now that he sensed how good his hands made her feel and he eagerly worked on releasing every tension in her body.

While his massage completely relaxed her, at the same time his ministrations left her aching in another way, building a different kind of tension. Every now and then he couldn’t help kissing her soft skin after rubbing certain spots which made her body tremble with excitement. He moved closer behind her so his gentle lips could reach her better, and he spread his legs so she can sit between them. She leaned back into his bare chest as his kisses and caresses caused a tingling sensation building in her core. Following his hand, he left a trail of kisses from one of her shoulders to the other and she gasped and whimpered when she felt his mouth on her neck.

“You know… the other day I saw you getting a massage after training with the stormtroopers.” He said while nibbling her neck.

“Every stormtrooper gets a massage after an intensive training session. It’s important for muscle recovery.” She explained.

He didn’t respond but kept caressing her shoulders. She felt this was not all he wanted to say so she asked:

“Were you watching me?”

“I was looking for you… then I saw you… on that table…” He drew her close and kissed her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin. Their bare skins touched as she melted into his chest. She smiled and reached back with one hand to caress his face.

“It made me so hard…” He finally confessed. Her cute chuckle made him smile.

“Did you take care of it?” She asked.

“My hard-on? No. I wanted to wait for you.” He kissed up her neck and cupped her face. His lust-filled eyes would have made her knees weak had she not been sitting.

“I only want you.” He said and kissed her passionately. “You’re my only desire.”

She moaned when she felt his hand reaching over to caress her breasts. He pinched and rubbed her hard nipple with one hand while the other went lower to stroke her thigh. She gasped and spread her legs wide so he could explore her smooth skin there. He kissed her shoulder as he fondled her breast and rubbed her inner thigh. He drew circles with his thumb on her groin, nearing her aching pussy. She held onto his long arm as his teasing fingers found her outer lips. He groaned against her skin when he felt she was already getting wet. He caressed her soft folds, making her moan in pleasure.

His other hand continued to fondle her breast, circling her hard nipple. She cried out when his index finger finally found her throbbing clit. He gently rubbed the hard nub while kissing her neck. She could only moan as he pleasured her with both hands, building incredible joy inside her. Her head leaned back against his shoulder and she felt his lips and tongue on her neck and shoulder. His cock was hard behind her so she wriggled her body to create some friction between them, making him hiss and whimper at the sensation.

He slowly, teasingly circled her pulsing clit while simultaneously mimicking the same rubbing pattern on her nipple with his other hand. She moaned more loudly as she felt herself getting wetter under his wonderful touches. His mouth was all over her neck and shoulder, kissing and licking wherever he could reach her. She almost came when he teasingly dipped one finger inside her just to feel how wet she was, but a moment later it returned to her clit, spreading her juices around the hard nub. He rubbed faster and she cried out in pleasure.

“Yes! Keep doing that, baby!” She encouraged him.

Kylo felt her body tremble at what he was doing to her and he moaned too as he kept caressing her. He loved the way her chest heaved and her legs quivered, he loved how her head lolled back against his shoulder and how she gasped and moaned in ecstasy. He licked and sucked her neck and shoulder, occasionally nibbling and biting her soft skin.

He knew she was very close so he dug his finger inside her one more time, wetting it again and pressing into her dripping core a few times to tease her. Her body squirmed and she hissed but he slid his wet finger back to her clit, rubbing it faster and harder. She was breathing heavily now, moaning and gasping, lost in ecstasy. She grabbed his thighs for support and screamed “Yes! Yes!” as all coherent thought vanished from her mind. She was glad she had his strong arms around her, embracing her from both sides, because she was sure she couldn’t have held herself together in the mad lust that was about to explode inside her.

Kylo pinched her nipple one last time before he felt her body shake with pleasure. She cried out loud as her powerful orgasm hit her. A moment later she felt two of his fingers plunge inside her, stretching her tight inner walls, and she could only scream from the enhanced pleasure. He showered her neck and shoulder with soft kisses as her climax rippled through her body. He gently rubbed her clit and teased her core, enjoying the contractions of her inner muscles around his fingers. She whimpered and stretched her legs over to his and relaxed in her lover’s arms.

When she came down from her height and her breathing slowed, she reached back to caress his face. She was happy and spent, and her satisfying release left a smile on her flushed face. She had to muster some strength to turn her upper body a bit so she could kiss him comfortably. As she moved, she felt his rock hard cock and teasingly wrapped her fingers around it. Kylo inhaled sharply.

“I can feel you still want me.”

“Oh, I do.” He gasped as she started stroking her length.

“Then have me, Lord Ren.” She said and kissed him passionately.

 

_TO BE CONTINUED_

 


End file.
